


《弄妆》11

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《弄妆》11

————  
院子里没有其他人，砍材提水全是他一人来做，我本想帮忙，但是把火弄熄了两次后，也自觉要安分，不敢再乱动帮倒忙。  
他进进出出张罗，拿桶兑了热水，逮着我到浴房从头到尾冲刷了几遍，才让我进浴桶泡着，水温有些高，我舒服得直哼哼，在水里上下荡着手脚，“没有花瓣么？”  
“......”他也脱了裤子，正背对着我搓洗身上，回头看了我一眼，“没有。”  
“香胰呢？”  
“没有。”  
“朱苓呢？”  
“没有。”  
我不满，“那怎么洗的干净？你弄得我一身牛屎味儿！皂角都没有？”  
“有胡椒生姜大料，你要不要？”他走到我背后，顺着我后脖颈往下摸。  
我怕痒，不由缩了缩脖子，心下却窃喜。他主动和我亲热，哪有放过的道理！转身就勾住了他脖子，“你要把我炖了吃？”  
“你一身味儿，倒不倒胃口？”他将我推开，也不知从哪里拿出个丝瓜络，逮着我就搓了起来。  
“有你这么给人搓澡的么！”我奋力扑腾出几阵水花，叫道：“又不是三年没洗浑身是泥！你当刷马？！轻点！”  
他摁住我，“装什么怪，我都没用力。”  
我瘪嘴，“我这么细皮嫩肉的......你用力了还不得把我皮都搓掉！？”  
他无奈，起身欲走，“那我去找条棉布来。”  
“不用！”我牵住他的手，“你进来，我传授你独门的鸳鸯洗澡神功。”  
“......”他把我往水里一摁，道：“我看还是我的刷马功正经些。”  
片刻后......  
江眀棋并非不解风情的人，诓了几句，就乖乖坐进了浴桶，我再撑着他的膝盖坐到他两腿间，一时，小半的水都被挤了出去，哗啦啦地留了满地，只剩下我和他挨得紧紧的。  
“我们家以后要做个大浴桶。”我挤在他腿间，缓缓抚摸着他胸膛。  
他也不紧不慢地搓洗我的身子，又酥又痒，我不由舒服地轻轻喘息。  
“我一直想说......”他用手指挑起我下巴，“你真的是有点.....”  
我双手抓住他的手，用脸颊蹭着，“有点什么？”  
“算了。”他叹气，道：“煨了点米粥，待会儿吃了好好睡一觉。明天我送你回拜城。”  
我也知到了这一步，他做什么都会顾着我了，点点头，“那你什么时候来提亲？”  
他道：“回去就提。找紫-阳馆的贾先生做媒人，如何？”  
我摇头，“真真假假，他的姓听起来不吉利......”  
“......”他捏了捏我腰上的肉，“你那个弟弟闹了几回，这一带有几个敢给你家说媒的？那不然我找晋城的黎老先生来？他和你父亲有些交集，也更体面些。”  
我把头摇得更快：“分分离离，这个姓更不好......”  
“你是不是要装怪？”他掐住我腰，把我提到他腿上坐着，我被他弄得发痒，咯咯笑着，在他怀里钻来钻去，道：“那你别问我，我又不懂！你想怎么做就怎么做，我都听你的！”  
“好，那我去找个姓久的，长长久久，成了么？”他笑道，一双愈发不安分，在水里摸到我臀瓣，揉了几下，又滑到隐秘之处，打着转地抚摸。  
我想到他昨晚也是这样......又有些想要，又有些害怕，不由脸红心跳。  
他却看我一眼，道：“你忍着疼，我给你洗一洗。”  
话音刚落，他就挤进去一根手指，稍稍进出了几下，又加一根，往两边微微撑开，缓缓抽-送。我浑身发颤，痛得直冒眼泪花，咬着他的胳膊才不至惨嚎起来。  
如此三四次，他才放过我。我立马从他怀里逃开，背过身去。  
“怎么？”他握住我肩膀，将我转了过来，“疼得很厉害？”  
我垂眸不去看他，只把两手捂着自己的小腹下面。  
他拉开我的手往水里看了眼，松了口气，笑道：“没事，这是人之常情。我帮你。”  
我这身子初经人事，再敏感不过了，刚才他在后面，说是清洗，却也让我动了情。  
他轻轻握住我那根肿-胀得难受的尘柄套弄起来，我抿唇，一手环过他肩膀，一手抓着他的腰，跟着他的手在水里浮动，喘息不止。他自是很有能耐的，时而两指揉搓圆滑的茎头，时而上下撸动，我前面本就定性不足，片刻便遭受不住了，忍不住呻吟出来，用头在他胸膛上碾着，忽而头皮一麻，猛地一哆嗦，又舒服又难受地惊呼出声，泄在了水里。  
他亲了亲我额头，将我从水里捞起来擦干。我浑身酸软，蜷在他怀里，脸埋在他胸口，一万个不好意思抬起来。  
他用棉布揉着我的头发，笑道：“还真看不惯你害羞的样子。”  
我闷闷道：“再怎么厚脸皮，我也是第一回......又不像你......”  
擦头发的手顿了一瞬，我感到他的动作又轻了几分，“我混迹江湖十年，从来都不是无欲无求的圣人。”  
我仰头看他，张了张嘴，终是问不出口，复又垂下头，任他擦拭。  
他顾及着我后面不便，让我双腿并拢斜坐在他腿上，又用一只大掌拖住我后脑勺，我便像个猫儿一般，仰躺在他怀里。他眼神沉沉地看着我：“你要是嫌我，我也只有对你更好些。此后，也绝无旁骛。”  
我眼中滚出两行泪来，支起身子抱住他，“对不起......”  
他拍了拍我的背脊，“穿衣服，不然要着凉。”说着，从屏风上取下挂着的衣服，抖了一抖，往我身上套来。  
这身衣服的尺寸虽然大过我的身子，却也明显不是他穿的，料子也是极好，竹叶丝秀滚边，淡雅不失大方。  
这样的地方怎么买得到这样的衣服？我忍不住心里犯嘀咕，抿了嘴坐在旁边，等他穿好衣服。  
他伸手来抱我，我推了推，扯出笑容，道：“我又不是没手脚，我自己能走，有鞋子吗？”说着，我把两只光脚叠在一起，搓了搓。  
他道，“我去拿。”说完便转身出了浴房。  
此后无旁骛......那也不知你以前有过多少人......  
我深吸了口气，坐在凳子上发愣，心里又莫名其妙酿起了醋，若是旁人，我也懒得管，偏偏是江眀棋，让我如何不介意......  
片刻后听到推门声，扯出笑容，“怎么这么久？”  
他走过来半蹲在我面前，嵌住我脚踝，用棉布擦干了，套上罗袜，最后再塞进一只有些偏大的鹿皮靴里，“这是我义弟住的地方，东西放哪里不太清楚。这可是他最好的一身，撬了锁才偷出来的，穿着还合适吗？”他为我正了正衣襟，“似乎有些大了。”  
我眨了眨眼睛，“你义弟是男是女？”  
“......”  
“我是说，你义弟、你义弟......”  
他皱眉，抬起我的另一只脚穿了起来，“你成天能不能想些好的？”  
我一脚蹬了脚上的鞋，扑到他身上，“那我想你抱我！”  
“不自己走了？”他忍不住笑意。  
“我屁-股痛！你抱我！”  
他便把我打横了贴在怀里，“我难免有不周到的地方，你有事要直接说出来。我没办法次次都猜准，也没那么多闲工夫惯着你这小心眼。”  
我荡了荡脚：“我以为这是你和其他人住的地方！”  
他瞪我：“我在你眼里这么不检点？”  
我道：“癞皮狗嘛，总是怕自己的骨头被抢了！”  
“有长进。”他笑道：“承认自己是癞皮狗了。”  
————  
米粥熬得正正好，又糯又香，我本来就饿，喝了两大碗，拍了拍鼓着肚子，“要是有点酱菜就更好了。”  
他睨了我一眼，兀自收了碗，泡在锅里也不洗，将我拎到一张软塌上盖好，“你好好躺着，我出去买点要用的东西。”  
我抓住他的胳膊，把他拉到榻上坐下，“你放我一个人在这里，万一有危险怎么办？”  
他道：“这里是镇远镖局的地盘，很安全。”  
我在拜城也偶尔听说过这个镖局的名字，敢在这种地方走镖，光有胆力不够，还要有官府、军队作靠山，武力也必得霸道才行。都这样说了，我也不好再缠，乖乖躺到被子里。  
“那你......早点回来。我不认得这地方，心里怕。”  
他笑了一声，托起我的后脑勺，帮我把还有些湿润的头发理好了搭在榻沿，“你不是一向胆大包天吗？”  
我道：“心里有了挂念就胆子小了，总想多活几天，时时刻刻和你在一起......”  
他喉结动了动，俯下身来亲我，我垂涎欲滴，大张着嘴，一口啃住了他的双唇，双手也抓住他的衣襟往下扯。  
“嗯......唔......”  
“.......”他推开我，抹了一把唇上的唾液，“你啃骨头？”  
我委屈地看着他，“那你教我。”  
他却瞪了我眼，起身欲走，“你睡着，我马上回来......”  
我揪住他衣襟，把人拉了回来。他无奈，顺着我的意，沉沉压下来，又是一番纠缠，等再分开时，我已经衣衫半解地躺在他身下，不自觉地大张着腿，没脸没皮地往他身上蹭。他也拨开我的里衣，从锁骨往下吻，胸前一点被含住时，我不由呻吟了出来。  
正在兴头上，他却又忽然抬头，沉沉看着我，“你说张半仙给你算过命？”  
我哪里真的去找那神棍算过命？只不过说给他好笑的......  
我点点头，敷衍应了声，迫不及待地勾住他脖子往下拉，“你继续呀......”  
我早被他磨得心痒，双眸也盈了泪，戚戚楚楚地看着他，只望他赶快像昨晚那般对我......  
他换了手来揉搓我胸前的红珠，“那他有没有算出你的神煞咸池？”  
相术八卦中有一说，王母娘娘有很多年轻貌美的侍女，而咸池是专供她们日浴之处。神煞咸池，有命犯桃花之意，这个时候他说出来，不就是骂我性滥滔淫？！  
胸前被他耍得酸疼，我打了个激灵，一把推开他，“你什么意思？我为你熬了两年的潮期，统共五次，你知不知道多难受？！不该补？”  
他褐色的眸子里柔波流转，亲了亲我额头，“我知道你受苦，这不有求必应？就怕你嫌不够，要红杏出墙......”  
“啪！”  
我呆呆地看着自己的手，又抬眼看他脸上的红印。  
“......”  
“......”  
他抓住我手腕，“你......”  
我抢了话茬，“你是有多没出息？你不会把墙修高点，再多给我修修枝？！”  
“好.....这就修。”  
话毕，他便埋头，勤勤恳恳地修理起来。亲着我全身，几乎没放过一寸地方，直让我每根骨头都软了，只剩一根不中用的肉红玉尘立在小腹下的青葱里，他正要帮我纾解，却又忽然抬头，皱眉看我，“先前才......实在应该节制些，否则要亏损了身子。”  
我抓着他的肩膀直喘气，愤愤道：“那你就这么晾着我？”  
他无言，握住我那根揉了揉，忽然往下一溜，等我反映过来时，已经被他含进了嘴里吞吐起来。  
我被吓得往后躲，他却钳住我腰，把我拖了回来，用舌头一顿招呼。  
昨晚我虽见识了他不少招数，但大多还是受他下面的欺负，却未曾想过还能这样......不由背脊发麻，伸脚踢他，但这滋味儿实在舒爽，七魂六魄都被吸了出去，挣了几下便只剩婉转呻吟了。不出片刻，我小腹抽搐，大腿痉挛般弹了几下，丢在了他嘴里。这样销-魂蚀骨的味道，自然比在浴桶里的草草应付不知要好多少倍......  
我羞赧万分，见他舔舐唇边的白液，却并不觉得恶心，反而莫名情动，整个身子都烧起来一般，只觉还红肿得厉害的后穴一紧，泌出一股发烫的淫液来，不由自己举了双腿，缠到他腰上。  
他将裤子退到臀下，拔出血筋盘虬的粗长肉刃，轻轻抵在穴口磨了一磨。  
我又喜又怕，紧咬下唇，两手不由攥紧了身下的褥子。  
“忍着。”他一手托起我的腰，就着蜜液绞了进来。  
和昨晚一样，他很有分寸，我也只是见了一点血，却似在九霄青云间飘游了一圈，爽快难言。  
脔战了两回，我软绵绵躺在软塌上，他从后抱来，将我整个圈在怀里。  
我扭过脑袋，亲了亲他的下巴，“你到底什么时候给我烙契？刚才我都准备好了......”  
他笑了声，“撅个屁-股就是准备好了？”  
我脸上发烫，用手肘撞开他，缩到了软塌边缘蜷着。  
他扣住我腰，将我拉回去，下巴抵着我的肩膀，道：“你我现在的所作所为，已是十分的出格。待到成亲之后，我自然会尽做乾夫的责任。”  
于我来说，我彻头彻尾都是他的人，越早成契越好，他却用那些做表面功夫的规矩来敷衍，让我又忍不住胡思乱想，自然不满意，扭了肩膀，不理会他。  
他又从后抱来，道：“你想大着肚子坐花轿？”  
我转身打他，“你胡说！哪有成个契就怀上的！”  
他制住我的胳膊，覆到我身上来，无奈道：“那好，撅起来，我给你盖私印。”  
我扭回头，瞪大了眼睛，“真的？！”  



End file.
